Missing Pluto
by plutolovesmars
Summary: This is a story of How Riley Matthews and Farkle Minkus find themselves in each other. Through all of the pain and suffering, they become Friends. They become each other's saviors.
1. Prologue

Riley Matthews had always been a dreamer. Growing up she had an idea of the perfect wedding. She wanted a hero, someone who made her laugh, a handsome man who would treat her like a princess. And when she was in seventh grade she got just that. Lucas Friar was perfect. He fit every description to a T and he liked her. He actually liked her. He didn't mind that she was a klutz, he didn't mind her constant positivity, and he didn't mind that she seemed to be the biggest chump anyone has ever encountered. And that made her like him even more. For the first time, someone liked her for her. They were perfect together...

 _And then High School came._

Maya Hart was Riley's best friend and the best person she knew. Despite how tough she came off as Riley knew Maya much like her last name was all heart. And she supposes that's why they got along so great. Maya was everything Riley wishes she were and she was 100% sure her friend had no idea how great she actually was. Riley was also 100% sure she didn't know other people saw her as more than a lost cause. They loved her and she supposes that's where the problem started.

Entering her Junior Year of High School Riley was excited. She had made it to the Varsity Cheer Team. After years she finally got what she wanted. She had a good boyfriend and she was popular. But this is where being a dreamer bit her in the ass.

If you were to ask anyone who attended Abigail Adams High they would tell you Riley Matthews had no real problem. They would say she is the happiest person in the world, that she had it all. What they don't know is that Riley has done some dangerous things to keep the tiny ounce of happiness she has left. That she is hurting and if at any moment she were to break no one would notice. No one.

The first time Riley meets Farkle Minkus she found herself in the park for the third time that week. Typically she tried to go as little as possible, after all, she had a reputation to protect. There was a huge hill and some nights she would head up to look at the stars (Or what little she could see)

When he sees her he doesn't say anything, instead, he lays a few feet away from her, mimicking her position. They don't speak which she's sure is exactly what both wanted. They follow this for the next few weeks. The first time they break their unspoken code is when Farkle sees Riley being harassed by her boyfriend


	2. Little Miss Sunshine

_Hello. I am new to the Writing game so my stories may not be perfect but I am trying. I take request if you would like a One-Shot but this will be my main Focus. As for this_ story, _it will get pretty dark at times and this may seem as if it is a Fairytale but I tried hard to_ stay _away from that. With that being said there is no Farkle in this Chapter. This is just Riley's Day, how she sees things. What's going through her mind. Feel free to Like, Comment, and Share. I would appreciate feedback on what I can change or do better._

 **Enjoy!**

 **[*****]**

She was the girl who's smile was brighter than the sun, the girl who looked at the bright side, the girl who loved love and anyone and everyone she came in contact with.

But there was a price of playing that role. You see being 'naive' you were supposed to smile when people insulted you, acting as if it didn't hurt. You were supposed to pretend as if you were struggling in classes when in actuality you were taking 3 AP Honors Courses in one year alone. Trouble meant you needed tutoring, which you absentmindedly agreed to because you decide to use the time to be with yourself.

Playing the role meant being the innocent happy person with absolutely no problems when in reality you were an absolute mess inside and out. Playing the role meant no one cared beyond that so you continue to Smile, continue to play dumb, continue to hide your hurt because they need you to. Because they expect nothing more.

Riley comes home just before the sun rises after yet another night of stargazing. This marked the third consecutive day she had not been able to sleep, her body not allowing her to.

Her door remained closed, her bed untouched meaning no one had bothered to check on her...luckily.

Riley slips back into her bed and pulls out her phone.

17 Missed Calls. 5 From Maya. 3 From Lucas and 9 From Alex.

Whatever happened is far from what she needed at the moment. Tossing the phone to the side Riley lays down, attempting to get comfortable. She stares up at the ceiling, Maya painted her Pluto for her as a graduation present. They all thought it was stupid but Riley had her reasons for believing in the non-planet. None of which anyone seemed to care for. But she needed it. In an odd way, Pluto was the only thing keeping her alive.

There were many days when she woke up feeling empty, lifeless and it's hard being the Happy Girl when you want nothing more than to be gone. She wanted to help herself, and she was going to get help. But would you ever believe that the girl who had everything felt like nothing, would you ever believe that her smile was as fake as the makeup she wore? No. So why would they?

As time passed Riley sees the sun shine on her room. With that comes a knock at her door.

Welcome to another day of hell.

Riley is hit with the smell of Bacon. It was unusual for her mother to cook on Weekdays which meant something big was happening.

To no surprise, both Lucas and Maya were at the table. Since they started dating they were inseparable. This, of course, meant Riley was subjected to their constant love fest 24/7.

It sucked. Her home was supposed to be her safe place the one place she could be at peace but as days went on she's found herself wanting to escape. She was being suffocated by her safe place.

"Hey, Riles. Good sleep?" Riley's eyes stay focused on his arm around her. And she couldn't help but feel a flush of jealousy. That was supposed to be her. She liked him first, she had him first and he picked Maya. They always pick her.

Slipping back into her role Riley grins. Making sure this time, it reaches her ears. "Great. Made up for all the studying last night. "

Taking the seat on the opposite side of Maya Riley fills her plate up with food. And in the midst catches Auggie's eye. Her younger brother watches her with a careful glance, and it was the first time she has seen it. Her eyebrow lifts in question, but he gives no answer. Instead, he resumes eating his breakfast as if nothing happened.

"Must've been good. I came to the window and you didn't answer. You usually don't lock it."

"Yeah. There were a lot of break-ins. I thought it was safer if I started to lock it." The lie slips through her lips with ease. Riley's eyes leave her brother and settle on her friends. "You told me you wouldn't make it so-"

"Lucas's parents came home early so we didn't get to finish up. " They give each other a look and for a moment Riley lets a frown slip through breaking her façade.

"I gotta get to school. Big test coming up." Before she could leave Auggie catches her arm, a frown covering his face.

"You didn't eat your breakfast." Riley's eyes widen for the slightest second, his words surprising her.

"Oh. I'll just get something at school." Lie. "But I love Bacon so I will take this with me." Riley picks up a slice of Bacon and takes a small bite out of it. Auggie doesn't seem to buy it but luckily for her everyone else does. They always do.

"Okay." He huffs out. Sending one last smile to the table Riley walks towards the door. She reminds herself to head to the bathroom the moment she gets into the Building.

When Riley arrives at school she immediately heads to her locker. With almost a full hour before school starts, she needed something to do. Preferably something away from people. Taking out her history book, Riley slams her locker shut only to be greeted by her boyfriend. She really did not need this right now.

"Babe." He places a kiss on her cheek, she doesn't miss the way his eyes drift to her cleavage. Wrapping an arm around her waist Alex pulls her forward flush against his chest. "I called you last night. Where were you." Riley's eyes were on The ground, her fingers laying with the binding of the book.

"Sorry sweetie I was tired, I guess all the practice is getting to me." The grin spreads across his face and Riley can't help but be annoyed at her words. It has been a long time since he made her swoon like he used to. She couldn't now. There were secrets behind his grin, and she learned that the hard way.

"You look beautiful." Beautiful. It's been a while since she's heard that one. "You finally lost all that weight. I'm proud of you." The smile is wiped off of her face and in the moment she remembers where she was supposed to be.

"I have to pee." Putting one her false smile, she steps out of his arms and walks around him. One piece. It was only one piece of bacon surely it wasn't that bad.

Riley stops, catching her reflection in one of the display cases. What she saw was an elephant. Maybe not exactly but it was damn close. If you were to ask anyone else they'd tell you they saw a healthy young girl, a great body and a beautiful smile. Both were fake so it didn't really matter.

Riley rushes down the hall and into the nearest bathroom. She takes the last stall. The one furthest from the door. In an instant she's on her knees, emptying what little contents she had in her stomach into the toilet.

When she opens the stall door she is not prepared to see someone standing there...Apparently, she specializes in ghost walking.

Doing her best to ignore Riley washes her hands and as she dries them she notices the girl still watching her.

"Is there a problem." It comes out harsh but the girl doesn't even flinch, her eyes still study Riley and she does not like how it feels.

"You might want to stop. That's dangerous." With that she enters a stall, leaving Riley speechless. Leave it to Isadora Smackle to undo her secret in a second flat.

Riley digs into her bag for her mints. Popping a few in her mouth she faces the mirror seeing the same image as before. She was being taunted. She hated it. Her eyes drop to the ground once again and she inhales. Four more hours. That's all she had to deal with.

Not letting her eyes leave the floor Riley exits the bathroom. Hoping to just get the day over with.

 **[*****]**

 _I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I hope to have the next one up soon but I am busy often so I am not sure. Feel free to check My Wattpad ( plutolovesmars) as well because I could possibly update on there as well ._

 _Please try and leave Feedback if you can. I would like to know what it is I can improve._


	3. And So It Begins

_I am so sorry this took so long. I have been busy with School. This is a pretty short Chapter mostly because it's the intro to Riley and by association Farkle's Story. Not many other Characters in this one but I feel it's still important._

 _Thank You for the Favorites and/or Reviews. They mean a lot._

 _I am hoping to have the newest chapter up soon. But as I said School keeps me busy. I am happy to stay it's started up so we'll see._

 _Enjoy Chapter 2: Excuse the mistakes._

 **[****]**

After walking around for a bit Riley finally arrives in her History Class where she immediately notices Maya and Lucas. They're not in their seats. None of the Students are. It wouldn't be an issue if they weren't making out so unashamedly up against her desk.

And there it was again.

"You know most people use doors to enter a classroom." Riley doesn't register the voice. Instead, she is stuck in somewhat of a trance her eyes glued to the couple. Truthfully it shouldn't hurt as much as it did. Riley always did have trouble letting go of the past.

When the two finally break apart Riley makes a run for it, forgetting about the voice, forgetting that there were other people trying to enter the classroom.

"I am so sorry." Immediately she drops to the floor and starts picking up the book that fell to the ground. "Crap." And she knew all eyes were on her, she hated that.

"Riles you okay?" No.

"Ah...yeah peaches. You know me, just a bit clumsy." After picking up the last item Riley goes to stand up, a hand reaches out in Assistance. Without thinking, she latches onto them.

Farkle Minkus. Only she would be so lucky. And Riley knows he's a smart boy. Almost as smart as Smackle. And maybe he didn't know the entire story but judging by how he was looking between the three he knew slightly more than she wants him to.

Or maybe she was just projecting.

"Sorry. I was just-"

"Too busy staring into the classroom. Yeah, I noticed that." With that, he takes a step around her and sits in the seat just beside hers. Once again. Only she would be so lucky.

 **[****]**

Throughout the entire period, Riley is barely paying attention. Instead, she spends her time drawing in her notebook. She lets her mind wander, her Fathers voice fading in the background.

When the bell rings Riley turns to tell Maya that she would meet up with them later because she had a question for another teacher. Truthfully she just wanted to get away from the couple. Maya gives her a hug and the two head towards the back door.

The downside of daydreaming. You miss a lot of things. Like what the homework was. Jotting down what was left of the notes Riley jumps at the sound of another voice.

"Forget how to use the door again?" Farkle is standing at the entrance facing her, a smile appeared on his face. How long had he been sitting there?

"Funny. Just caught up that's all. " Grabbing her bags Riley heads to the door, but the two collide, stepping into the same direction. "Shit." Riley leans down to pick up her things, her hair falling over her shoulder. Farkle doesn't move to help and to be honest, she didn't expect him to help.

"You are a terrible walker. " Rolling her eyes, Riley picks up the last of her things and stands in front of him.

"I can say the same for you. Do you mind?" Stepping aside, Farkle puts his hands up in defense. Riley steps forward only to collide into yet another body. She ignores the haughty laugh from beside her and bends down to pick up her things. But almost immediately she is jerked up to normal height where she finally sees who it was. Alex.

That's right, she was supposed to meet him after class.

"What the Fuck is this." Riley flinches at his tone. Not in School. She couldn't do this right now.

"Nothing. Alex, he's in my class. I needed the homework." His grip tightens around her arm, she winces using her other hand to stop Farkle from intervening she attempts a smile. "You know me, I was daydreaming, missed most of the lesson." If he didn't believe her, he did one hell of a job hiding it. Tossing a pointed glare In the other boy's direction Alex frowns. Pulling her towards him he lowers his voice, just above a whisper.

"Careful sweetheart, your brains are all you've got." Ouch.

Riley shuts her eyes, she refused to cry in front of him. But knowing what was coming next, some part of her couldn't help it.

"Nobody dates fat girls. I took a chance on you and all you do is embarrass me. You're an embarrassment. You don't deserve me and until you understand what you are. You'll continue to be worthless. "

Yeah. They've been over this before.

"I'm sorry." Her voice is so soft she isn't sure he heard.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such an embarrassment. "

A grin grows on his face and he brings his hand to her neck, pulling her closer.

"Good Girl. " Pressing a kiss to her lips, he uses the chance to be physical as possible. A message for Farkle no doubt. When he finally pulls away, he looks at her in disgust. "Fix your make-up. And stay away from him." Riley nods, watching as he left the room. She could feel his eyes on her. Of all people, it had to be Minkus who witnessed it.

Not caring for organization Riley dumps everything into her bag and rushes out not allowing him to stop her.

And she hopes he would stay silent. For both their sake.

[****]

That night Riley goes to the park again. She couldn't sleep. It has been days since she last slept and she did not think it was possible to feel any worse than she did in that moment.

Someone lays down next to her, breaking her out of her trance. Without looking she knew who it was. Same person it always was.

Farkle.

"I don't want to talk." For a while he says nothing, instead, he watches the sky.

"Good. Neither do I. "

Riley didn't know it yet but Farkle would grow to be an important part of her story. And Farkle didn't know it but Riley would become an important part of his own.

 **[****]**

 _Thank You for reading. As I said this is the start up of their friendship. We've only seen from Riley's POV and may add a bit of Farkle's POV just so we can understand his behavior ._

 _Please..._

 **Review**

 **Share**

 _Have a Wonderful Day_


End file.
